Terminal Love
by Blarghblah
Summary: AU Volkner has sunk deep into depression trying to off himself. Is there any way for Riley to be his savior? RileyxVolkner VolknerxRiley
1. Welcome

Shany: Yeah! Spring break soon! I'm not sure if I can update over it though.

Riley: Shannon does not own pokemon

Shany: Though I wish I owned Riley *smirk*

__________________________________________________________________

Weary eyes opened to a blinding light. Volkner tried to cover his eyes but his arms were pinned to his sides. He could bend his neck to see fuzzy hand cuffs they use in hospitals and an itchy white gown. Volkner pulled ay the cuffs screeching like a banshee. A nurse hurried in a syringe in her hand. She flicked the needle trying to rid the vile of air bubbles.

"GET AWAY!" he screeched pulling harder. A link snapped on the cuffs and his fist collided with the nurse's jaw. She fell to the floor dropping the syringe. More people rushed into the room trying to restrict the animalistic boy. "Get off!" He screamed until his voice was hoarse. The nurse picked up the syringe off the floor and smiled upon seeing the terror in Volkner's blue orbs. The needle pierced his skin and everyone slowly let him go. His eyes were slowly closing as the drugs worked through his body. The last thing he saw was a distraught pair of cerulean eyes and raven hair before he fell into a drug induced sleep.

Volkner blinked his eyes open. The room was no longer a blinding white but pitch black. The only light was from the faint glow of the machines around him. Sitting at the edge of the bed was the boy from before. His hair fell just above his shoulders in a mop like mess, and he wore a white hospital gown.

Volkner tried to back up but the cuffs wouldn't let him. Fear was evident on his face as the boy slowly moved closer. Volkner squeezed his eyes shut out of fear. His head was swimming with thoughts. Volkner felt a slight tug on his wrist so he cautiously opened his eyes. The boy was hunched over fiddling with the cuff. The lock clicked open with a soft ping. Volkner slowly lifted his scarred and maimed wrist. Each gash across the pale flesh was a moment in his life where he had given up.

By the time Volkner was done staring at his wrist the boy had opened the lock on his other wrist. Volkner opened his mouth to say something, but the boy held and index finger to his lips signaling silence. The motioned for Volkner to follow him. The boy stopped just outside the door and glanced in each direction. He grabbed Volkner's hand lacing their fingers. They crouched and walked to the stairs slowly climbing to the top.

Only a thick metal door stood in the way. There was a small indoor tree next to it. The bluenette knelt next to it pulling a single silver key from its branches. He placed the key in the lock and turned it slowly. The lock clicked and the boy pushed the door open as silently as possible. Volkner followed him outside and closed the door. "Who are you?" Volkner asked turning to the boy. The boy turned to him and smiled warmly.

"My name's Riley. Nice to meet you" The bluenette said sitting on the bench by the door. Volkner sat next to him staring in curiosity.

"I'm Volkner… Why did you get me out?" The blonde asked intrigued with the boy. Riley grabbed Volkner's hand and squeezed it as though it would be the last time he ever had human contact. Riley's eyes glazed over with tears as he locked their fingers.

"You're the first person I've seen that truly wants to die. Everyone else wanted attention, or someone to save them. I have small cell lung cancer; I'm just waiting to die. I hate to see an unnecessary death." The tears finally spilled from Riley's ocean blue eyes.

Volkner ripped away his hand and stood up. "I refuse to be saved."

________________________________________________________________________

Shany: I hope you like it. I liked the idea of an angst ridden Volkner so I figured easiest plot would be suicide. Review please.


	2. Come with me

Shannon – I obviously don't own Pokemon, and I know I'm not the best writer so enjoy as best you can, and please no flaming.

Soft footsteps could be heard padding across white tiled floors as the frustrated blond searched for an exit. Fumbling in the dark hallways he hissed as his bare foot bashed against a metal cart abandoned in the hallway. "What was that?" asked a harsh whisper. Volkner's eyes widened as panic took hold. Suddenly a hand shot forward and pulled him into a small broom closet. Riley was pressed against his chest in the small closet space. "shhhh" he whispered asking for silence. Volkner held his breath as heavy footsteps passed the room.

"Why did you save me?" Volkner asked the bluenette. Riley shrugged and slowly opened the door. Slowly they both made their way back to the roof, dodging several nurses. Once they were safe Riley spoke softly, "You're the first person that has talked to me. Not with pity or prejudice but as an equal… and I don't want you to go."

Shannon - Yeah I know extremely short but I just wanted to give something that my reviewers can look forward to in the future.


End file.
